


Silent Night

by cr8zymommy



Series: Drabble and Shorts Collection [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr8zymommy/pseuds/cr8zymommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt "singing Spencer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

All of them knew the truth of what was going on. They knew that, no matter how fast the ambulance drove, it would never make it in enough time to get their victim to the hospital. Even if it arrived right this minute, the chances of the elderly woman surviving were slim to none. But they couldn’t admit that truth out loud. None of them could bear to tell her that she was dying and there was nothing they could do about it.

Spencer still knelt beside her, holding her hand as he had since they’d come on the scene. His other hand was over the wound in her chest. On the other side were Derek and Emily, with Derek covering the wound on her side and Emily stroking the grey hair back from the woman’s face. Dave and Aaron were there as well, Aaron on the phone with the medics while Dave was on the phone with the local PD, trying to get someone out here.

The woman coughed, the sound mixing with a moan when she shifted. Emily stroked her face and shushed her. “Just breathe, ma’am. We’re right here with you. Medics are on their way, you just hold on, ok?”

“Aileen.” She coughed out. Blood spattered on her lips. “My names Aileen.”

Squeezing her hand, Spencer smiled down at her. “Pleased to meet you, Aileen. My name’s Spencer.” He was so polite, so formal, as if they were meeting in her living room instead of this dirty alleyway. As if her life wasn’t draining out underneath his hand. His calm seemed to help calm her, drawing her eyes to him. A small smile curved her lips. “You look just like my son once did.” She told him. The words faded in and out, but they all heard them. “Such a handsome man.” Her eyes fluttered closed, only blinking back open when Derek called her name.

She looked at the three of them and in that look they saw that she knew. She knew she wasn’t going to make it. “I wish…” A cough interrupted her words, wracking her body for a moment. When it faded, she squeezed Spencer’s hand slightly. “I wish I could have made it to the show tonight. I was on my way to the tree decorating. I so love the carolers. It’s always been my favorite part.”

“What’s your favorite song?” Emily asked her. She was trying to keep her talking, hoping to keep her alive for help to arrive, even knowing that it was a losing battle. There would be no help that would arrive in time for this poor woman.

Aileen smiled again. “Silent night.” She wheezed out. Another cough came, bringing more blood from her mouth. “I wish I could have heard it one last time.”

Looking down into her eyes, the group of profilers felt their hearts ache. Silent, they didn’t know what to do for her. Didn’t know how to help her. All except for one. Four eyes turned in shock when a surprisingly beautiful tenor started out soft, growing as it wove around them, filling the alleyway. “Silent night. Holy night. All is calm; all is right.” Spencer looked right into Aileen’s eyes as he sang the soft melody. She locked her gaze to him, her lips curved once more, joy lighting her eyes. “Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace.”

The grip around Spencer’s hand tightened as the last few notes faded away. Tears streamed from Aileen’s eyes. “Thank you.” She whispered to him. With those last words, that last breath, her body gave out, unable to handle the trauma any longer.

Releasing her hand, Spencer brought two fingers up to slide her eyes closed. “Sleep in heavenly peace, Aileen.” He whispered to her.


End file.
